Fnaf Truth or Dare
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: Yep... Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with a truth or dare** **for my stories Zalgo's disease, containing all of the characters used ( the only one that's mine is Skull or James, Michelle and Kelly belong to Angel999FTW, Fnaf animatronics belong to Scott Cawthon and all the others belong to themselves) The characters in this story include Myself, all the animatronics from Fnaf 1 and 2 and Springtrap, Mephistopheles, Sonic exe, Tails Doll, Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, Insane Pinkie Pie, Sky, Alesa, Ant, Bashur, Jeromeasf, Bajancanadian, Huskymupkipz, Ssundee, Deadlox, TrueMU or MinecraftUniverse, Setosorcerer, Markiplier, Dlive, Luigikid and Yamimash. If you want me to use you Truth or Dare then review it and it will be done, although it may not be in the next chapter. Anyways it'll just be me for this chapter. **

Skulldoesminecraft: HEY GUYS, I HAVE DARES FOR YOU TO DO.

Everyone assembles and looks confused

Golden Freddy: Ok, why the hell are you doing this?

Skulldoesminecraft: Because I can, ok first dare is for Springtrap. I dare you to try and attack Golden Freddy.

Springtrap: Umm, ok, * walks over to Golden Freddy and attacks*

Golden Freddy becomes enraged and said " Hehehe, you're going to regret that". His eyes turned red and he advanced slowly towards Springtrap.

Springtrap: Great, thanks for this S**ty dare Skull, now I'm dead

Skulldoesminecraft: I regret nothing you Jag, you always kill me in Fnaf 3. Anyway, the next dare is for Balloon Boy. I dare you to go up to Freddy and say " Inhale my dong Enragement bear".

Balloon Boy: Umm, ok * Shouts to Freddy HEY FREDDY, CAN YOU COME OVER HERE FOR A SEC?

Freddy walked over and asked " What is it BB"?. Balloon Boy looked nervously and said " Umm, In-Inhale my D-Dong Enrage-Enragement B-Bear". Freddy just looked over to me and said " Prepare to be Yiffed, you human s**tlord". He ran over to Skulldoesminecraft and tried to attack.

Skulldoesminecraft: * puts on swag glasses and fedora* TOO MLG FOR YOU, runs away like a boss. Ok next dare, this is for the Marionette, I dare you to watch In the weekends 1-5 and then act like you do in it for the remainder of this chapter.

Marionette: Ok, shouldn't be too hard.

After Fnaf in the weekends 1-5

Marionette: Sweet mother of Fazbear, you want me to act like this for the rest of the chapter?

I just nod.

Marionette growls in anger and says " Ok, but I'm allowed to smoke weed every day with Foxy".

Skulldoesminecraft: That reminds me, Foxy I have a dare for you. Since your the best of them I dare you to smoke weed whilst singing you are a pirate to Springtrap.

Foxy nods and pokes Springtrap whilst smoking weed and singing you are a Pirate.

Springtrap: * Looks annoyed* FOR THE LAST TIME STOP POKING ME AND I AM NOT A PIRATE, NOW F**K OFF YOU PLASTIC S**TLORD, ALSO STOP SMOKING WEED, IT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU.

Marionette: I thought you thought weed was good for you. I thought you said to let it germinate within you.

Springtrap: I hate you, god damn puppet

Skulldoesminecraft: Umm ok then, Onto the next dare, I dare Toy Chica to try and seduce anyone of the animatronics you want, humans/exes/evil meglomaniac devils not allowed

Mephistophelses: HEY, I TAKE OFFENCE TO THAT

Toy Chica: Do I have too...

Skulldoesminecraft: Yes... I regret nothing

Toy Chica: *walks up to Foxy and try's to seduce him*

Foxy: What be ye goal here lass?

Toy Chica: * Sighs and starts to remove bib*

Skulldoesminecraft: * Jumps in before she could do it* Hey, I'm intending to keep this at a T rating thank you, NO REMOVING OF CLOTHES/BIB/ANYTHING ALRIGHT

Everyone nods and agrees.

Skulldoesminecraft: Good, ok next dare is for... Golden Freddy. I dare you to go attack whoever you want... AND THEY CAN'T FIGHT BACK

Golden Freddy: * Smiles and teleported to Sonic exe, beats him to within an inch of his life*

Sonic exe: Really...

Skulldoesminecraft: yup, you Jag

**That's it for this truth or dare chapter. Remember reviews out dares and they'll be in the next chapter. Anyways if you enjoyed make sure to check out my other stories if you enjoy Fnaf stuff. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Fnaf Truth or Dare.**

Skulldoesminecraft: HEY GUYS, GIT GUD AND GET OVER HERE. WE GOT MORE DARES.

Everyone assembles and waits for the dares

Skulldoesminecraft: Ok this time there are truths and dares for other people. First truth and dare are from AfriendNofoe. The dare is for Springtrap and it is to LET THE WEED GERMINATE WITHIN YOU.

Springtrap: NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE, SO MUCH NOPE * runs away*

Skulldoesminecraft: Golden Freddy, if you could?

Golden Freddy nods and teleports over to Springtrap and brings him back.

Golden Freddy: STAY HERE AND DO THE DARE OR DIE

Springtrap: * growls in anger* Fine, I'll do it... * Allows weed to germinate within himself* SMOKE WEED EVERY DAY

Skulldoesminecraft: Ok and another dare from Shark Lord.

I dare everyone to watch the 'kid's show' called 'Are You Afraid of the Dark?' Be sure to watch 'The Tale of the Dead Man's Float' and tell everyone if that is really something you want to show your kids. By kids I mean five to seven year olds.

Freddy: We are animatronics and can't have kids, therefore we don't have to do this

Everyone else: ...

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy: WHY ARE YOU TWO THE MOST TERRIFYING CHARACTERS IN FNAF2!? I'D MUCH RATHER HANG OUT WITH TOY CHICA AND SPRINGTRAP THEN YOU TWO ANYTIME!

Toy Chica: where do you keep your beak at when you go into your angry state?

Foxy how do you keep your hook rust free?

Toy Chica: I keep it somewhere that you'll never find... AKA somewhere on the show stage

Foxy: * Puts on fedora and sunglasses* BECAUSE I'M MLG

Toy Freddy: Hehehe, I love being creepy

Toy Bonnie: BITCH YOU GUESSED IT

Skulldoesminecraft: Ok... What just happened?

Toy Bonnie: I went through a magical transformation that turned me into something like MLG Chica

Chica: OH HELL NO, ONLY I CAN DO THAT * punches Toy Bonnie in the face*

Freddy: What the heck is going on?

Mario exe: NOBODY CARES, NOW GIT GUD AND 1v1 ME IRL BRU

Skulldoesminecraft: ... Ok who screwed up Mario's head again?

Golden Freddy: I regret nothing

Skulldoesminecraft: Anyway, a few more dare from xXairforc3Xx and he dares Foxy to go up to Toy Freddy and call him a plastic s**tlord, he also dares Chica to go up to Foxy and say she loves him in front of all the animatronics that like her, also he dares Toy Bonnie to go up to Bonnie and call him a plastic s**tlord and finally he dares Freddy to go up to Sprintrap and call him a f*g and then they have to fight each other

Toy Bonnie: Ok then * walks over to Bonnie* F**k off you plastic s**tlord

Bonnie: * eyes go black with a white pinprick in the middle* Oh now you're f**ked

Toy Bonnie: Opps... I'M SORRY IT WAS A DARE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME * starts shaking in fear*

Bonnie: * Eyes change to normal* Ok, if you didn't mean it then I forgive you

Freddy: Ha, Imma make Springtrap git gud * walks over to Springtrap* YOU ARE A F*G, 1v1 ME SCRUB

Springtrap: Ok then, PREPARE TO DIE, I KILLED YOU ONCE AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!

Freddy: * Eyes turn black with white pinprick in middle of each eye* Are you ready for Freddy * beats Springtrap to within an inch of his life*

Springtrap: Oww

Chica: WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME? * walks over to Foxy* Umm H-H-Hey Foxy

Foxy: Aye Chica, What do ye want?

Chica: Umm, I-I-I l-l-love y-yo-you

Foxy: Ok, I thought we had no feelings

Chica: * walks away angry*

Skulldoesminecraft: I cri evrytim

Foxy: done, * walks over to Toy Freddy* F**k off you plastic s**tlord

Toy Freddy: Inhale

Freddy: The only one that will be inhaling will be you

Golden Freddy: it's time to Yiff some d**ks

Skulldoesminecraft: I agree, Toy Freddy, do yourself a favour and prepare for the ass whooping you're about to get... FREDDY AND CO, GET HIM

Suddenly Puppet appears

Marionette: I'm here to annoy the s**t out of everyone

Toy Freddy: No puppet man that's illegal

Freddy: Oh no the puppet

Chica: * walks over to Toy Chica* What the hell is happening?

Toy Chica: I have no idea

They all started fighting but suddenly Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy appeared

Shadow Bonnie: For the sake of our sanity please shut up

Shadow Freddy: Yes please do * disappears along with Shadow Bonnie*

Golden Freddy: Well that was random

Skulldoesminecraft: Yes it was, anyway the next few dares are fromMario exe: Have you got any food?

Skulldoesminecraft: NO, NOW CAN WE GET ON WITH THE DARES PLEASE

everyone nods and waits

Skulldoesminecraft: Thank you, the next dare is for Bonnie and I dare you to go around in a Bumber car and shout BUMBER CARSH

Bonnie: Ok * jumps on a Bumber car* WHOOO, BUMBER CARSH

Chica: ok... What just happened?

Golden Freddy: I believe that Bonnie finally lost his sanity

Bonnie: * continues driving and runs Mario exe over*

Mario exe: * gets up* You don't... F**k... With a Mario...

Foxy: You ain't gonna do s**t

Mario exe: * attacks and wreaks Foxy*

Foxy: ... Well I guess you did do s**t

Skulldoesminecraft: Why the hell am I friends with you?

**That ends it for this Truth or Dare. I hope you enjoyed, if you did make sure to check out my other stuff if you like Five Nights at Freddy's and Minecraft. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Fnaf Truth or Dare. I've recently been made aware of the fact that I can't accept dares from reviews. So please send me a PM if you want a dare done. Sorry for any inconvenience caused. Also, I will be using my OC character from Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace instead to represent me. Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Chapter Three**

OC Skull: HEY PEOPLE, GET OVER HERE

Golden Freddy: Why?

OC Skull: WE GOT MORE DARES FOR YOU

Everybody assembles and waits patiently for the dares.

OC Skull: Ok, first dare is from Foxy of Fnaf and he dares eveybody and he means everybody, including the .exes and Mephisopheles to read Bonnie exe.

Bonnie: Wait what, there's a .exe version of me?

?: Yes there is and you're all going to die

OC Skull: Wait what... who are you, I do... Er the Author didn't put you in this

Golden Freddy: Way to break the Fourth wall Skull...

OC Skull: Shut up

?: I am ... And I WILL KILL YOU ALL

OC Skull: Thanks a lot Foxy of fnaf... Now we have to deal with his guy along with the other .exes...

Exes: Hey

OC Skull: I'm Aussie and half animatronic so quite frankly... Mates, I'm not scared of you, nor will I ever be **( I am actually Australian IRL)**

Suddenly Photonegative Mickey appeared out of nowhere

Photonegative Mickey: Hey, Wanna see my head come off?

OC Skull: How about no you godless mousy hell spawn

Photonegative Mickey: That's not very nice, I should teach you to play by the rules

OC Skull: Don't make me go Springtrap on your ass

Photonegative Mickey: How about I call the rest of my crew **( My knowledge of this particular CreepyPasta is limited, so I apologise if I get some names wrong)**

Out of nowhere appears Photonegative Minnie, Distorted Mickey, Oscar, the Donald head and Headless Goofy

Distorted Mickey: I'd like to play a game

OC Skull: HEY, DON'T RIP OFF OTHER FRANCHISE

Golden Freddy: It's time to Yiff some d#%ks

Toy Freddy: Inhale

Freddy: Inhale my dong Enragement Rabbit

Photonegative Mickey: I'm a mouse idiot

Freddy: I'm sick of you're s%#t Mickey Mouse, prepare to be Yiffed

The three Freddy's are then stopped by another Freddy

?: I am here bitches, calm down

?: Shadow Freddy is here

The four variations of Freddy attack the CreepyPastas of Abandoned by Disney and quickly beat them up

Balloon Boy: Well that was... Something

Freddy: Inhale my dong Enragement Child

Balloon Boy: * single tear rolls down eye* I cri evry tim

Suddenly Wario, Waluigi, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Bowser and Donkey Kong appear out of nowhere

Wario: Imma gonna win

Mario: It'sa me Mario

Mario exe: HEYA MAN, F#*K OFF, IMMA MARIO

Wario: We shall have our revenge... Every action has an equal and opposite reaction

Luigi: My nose is too big...

Waluigi: Prepare to get f#%ked animatronic Bear, Rabbit, fox and Duck

Chica: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BITCH... I'LL F%#KING REK YOU * eyes turn black*

Wario: Wella s#%ta

*Chica puts on sunglasses*

Chica: IT'S TIME TO YIFF SOME D#%KS

Waluigi: Well then... Let's hope the other duck dosen't try to kill us

Toy Chica: YOU WANNA KNOW HOW I LOST THIS BEAK? *removes beak*

Waluigi: From Jeramy Fitzgerald

Toy Chica: * puts on MLG glasses* BITCH YOU GUESSED IT

OC Skull: Ok this is getting out of hand... Time to call in the Nightmares and Phantoms... * Summons the phantoms and Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Bonnie*

Phantom Freddy: Prepare for the pummelling of a century

Nightmare Freddy: IT'S TIME TO DIE

Nigjtmare Bonnie: We are the nightmares... AND WE WILL STOP THIS FIGHT AND TRY TO MAKE IT RIGHT

Phantom Puppet: Ok, this ends now

Phantom Chica: WHERE'S MY CUPCAKE

Phantom Foxy: WHERE BE MY ARM

OC Skull: Let's do this

They break up the fight but the phantoms and the nightmares stay in case anything happens.

OC Skull: Great now into the next dare. This one is from Tiffany64 and she dares Chica to kiss Foxy in front of everyone, she dares Bonnie to hug Mike and say " I'm sorry for trying to kill you" and finally, she dares the Puppet to dance to shut up and drive with Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie

Chica: OH HELL NO

OC Skull: if you don't do it I'll lock you in a room with The Rake for an hour

Chica: OK FINE... * Walks over to Foxy in front of everybody and kisses his cheek*

Foxy: Lass what be the reason behind this sudden niceness to me?

Chica: Dare...

Foxy: Ok lass

Marionette: DO I HAVE TO?

OC Skull: DO IT OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A REAL PUPPET!

Marionette:CALM DOWN JEEZ I'L DO IT

OC Skull: * puts of shut up and drive*

Marionette, Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie: * dances to it*

Bonnie: I hate this thing * walks over to Mike and hugs him* I'm sorry for trying to kill you

Mike: That's ok

OC Skull: Bonnie if yu try anything I will hide you f#%king soul

Bonnie: Ok man jeez, you have anger issues

OC Skull: I know

OC Skull: Well that seems to be all the dares for today. I guess we'll see you next chapter... Buh Bye

Golden Freddy: Again with the fourth wall

OC Skull: I regret nothing

**I hope you enjoyed this truth or dare. If you did then make sure to tell me so in the reviews. If you want to give truths or dares then please PM me. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter... Take care**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another truth or dare thing. Before I go on I just wanted to say that if you have an account on this site then PLEASE PM me if you want a truth or dare done. If you are a guest then I will use your truth or dare from the reviews but that is the ONLY exeption. Oh also, I've removed the YouTubers from this and wi only have the CreepyPastas and the Animatronics... Including the Phantoms and Nightmares. The CreepyPastas that will be in this will be Jeff the Killer, Jane the Killer, Slenderman, Sonic exe, The Tails Doll, Pinkamena, Dead Bart, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, The Rake, Smiledog, Squidward Suicide, Suicidemouse, Photonegative Mickey and his lot, Ben Drowned, Masky, Hoody and Mario exe. Anyways on with the chapter, enjoy.**

OC Skull: GUESS WHAT PEOPLE... WE GOT MORE DARES

Golden Freddy: * Groan* Again... But I was just about to kill a guard for the first time in three weeks :(

OC Skull: Too bad... This is being done now

Golden Freddy: ... Fine... F**king hate this bulls**t

OC Skull: NOBODY CARES... NOBODY CARES

Golden Freddy: I bet you would care if I broke the fourth wall again... :D

OC Skull: You wouldn't dare

Golden Freddy: oh but I would

Nightmare Freddy: If you do I will get my crew to destroy you into a million little pieces... And then I will burn all the pieces

Golden Freddy: Fine... * mutters under breath* Pricks...

OC Skull: Ok the. onto the dares... First one is from A ShyGuy and he dares

Foxy- Piss off a Mandibug and survive.

Freddy- Sing "It's okay to be gay" by Tomboy.

Chica- Initiate the Shrekkening and survive.

Bonnie- Survive five hours of Justin Beiber.

Mangle- Gain weight. I know it's near impossible.

Toy Freddy- Lose weight. I know it's near impossible.

Toy Chica- Go to a strip club and come out with eighty grand.

Toy Bonnie- Play "Cedar Canyon Sketches" on Trumpet, Clarinet, Flute, Alto Sax, Tenor Sax, Bari Sax, Trombone, Baritone, Tuba, Sousaphone, Soprano Sax, Oboe, Bassoon, Bass Clarinet, Contrabassoon, Xylophone, English Horn, Piano, Harpsichord, Violin, Viola, Cello, Bass, Contrabass, Snare Drum, Zither, and Tubular Bells.

Phantom Foxy- Piss off King Boo and survive.

Phantom Freddy- Be scary.

Phantom Chica- Survive being mobbed by 15 Hammer Bros. and 10 Boomerang Bros.

Phantom Bonnie- Survive my Sarcasm.

BB- Survive SMG4, YoloJoe, Ssundee, and Markiplier at their least sanity.

Phantom BB- Act like Enragement Child.

Puppet- Engage a few hundred Broozers in Combat.

Phantom Puppet- Stare into Mario's NONEXISTENT soul.

Springtrap- SHUT THE F*** UP!

Shadow Freddy- Get all 120 stars in Super Mario Galaxy and all 242 stars in Super Mario Galaxy 2.

Shadow Bonnie- Piss off Gooper Blooper and Survive.

Nightguards- Survive 5 minutes in Amorphous 's Bounty Run on Hardcore Mode with a Fast difficulty ramp.

Golden Freddy- STOP BEING A PRETENTIOS JACKA**!

If you fail to comply, you must get raped by the person of your choice.

Foxy: Uhh I think I'll take the rape... At least I can choose...

Freddy: Ok... Why It's ok to be gay though? Are you trying to say something about me?

Chica: WHY ME? I DON'T WANT TO INITIATE THE SHREKONING :(

OC Skull: Too bad... Here's the stuff you need * hands over the stuff*

Chica: * recites Shrek is love, Shrek is life* WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?

Shrek: THIS IS MAI SWAMP!

Shrek: PREPARE YOUR ANOOS... CUZ HERE COMES THE SHREKONING

Chica: I SHOULD'VE TAKEN THE RAPE! * Runs away screaming*

Ben Drowned: One might even say that you shouldn't have do...

Slenderman: Oh shut up you damn hipster

Ben Drowned: Aww come on not this again

Bonnie: NO... NO GOD PLEASE... NOOOOOOO... I'M TAKING THE RAPE... SCREW JUSTIN BEIBER

**(Apologies to all Justin Beiber fans)**

BB: ... Ok, should be easy enough

OC Skull: * breaks fourth wall* HEY AUTHOR

**Me: FOR F**KS SAKE MAN, STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL**

OC Skull: We need SMG4, Markiplier, Ssundee and YoloJoe at the moment when their least sane

**Me: FINE... NOW STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL * summons then all at their least sane***

OC Skull: Thank you

Derp Ssundee: DO YOU WANT SOME CAKE?

BB: Umm... No thanks

Derp Ssundee: DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO TO MAKE THIS CAKE

BB: Ok... Ok... I'll eat it *looks fearfully*

Wilford Warfstache: I am Wilford Warfstache and Wilford don't take s**t from nobody

BB: Ok then?

Yolojoe: I was only nine years old... I loved Shrek and owned all of the movies and the merchandise

BB: OH HELL NAW I AIN'T LISTENING TO THAT S**T

BB runs away but is stopped by SMG4

SMG4: WHERE'S MY SPAGHETTI... WHERE'S MY SPAGHETTI

They ran around for at least two hours after that and BB somehow endured all four of them at their most insane.

Golden Freddy: Don't you think we should let him out?

OC Skull: Yeah but I'm not going in there... PHANTOMS... NIGHTMARES... GET OVER HERE

The Phantoms and the Nightmares assemble

OC Skull: Now go into that room and get BB out of there... I'm not doing it

Nightmare Foxy: Why must we be going into this here death sentence?

OC Skull: Because you guys can't go insane... The rest of us can

Phantom Marionette: Then why not make the .exes and CreepyPastas do it... I mean they're already insane

OC Skull: JUST GET IN THERE AND HELP HIM

Phantom Marionette: Fine...

The Phantoms and the Nightmares go in and get BB and also sent the four insane men back to their original places of dwelling, thus avoiding the need for another break in the Fourth Wall.

Freddy: Well it's time to sing a song... Begin

Freddy: It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way

Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way  
It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way

Father figures we are  
You're a shooting star you come so far  
I was once in your shoes  
In a closet like you  
I had nothing to lose

Hey man gay man pick up the soap  
Get on your knees and pray  
Hey man gay man  
Release your load  
You've got to cease to delay  
The gay way

It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way  
Hooray! For the man!

Ooh, strong man  
Queen of the balls  
Some brotherly love is a pleasure for all  
Come out  
Open your eyes  
It's a matter of size

Hey man gay man pick up the soap  
Get on your knees and pray  
Hey man gay man  
Release your load  
You've got to cease to delay  
The gay way

It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Okay to be gay!  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way

Sing hallelujah (sing hallelujah)  
It's getting to ya (it's getting to ya)

Hey! Ho! Mo! Hey! Ho! Mo! Hey! Ho!  
Now remember  
There's a big difference between kneeling down and bending over

It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
It's okay!  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way

West is where you should go  
To San Francisco  
I get that you know  
Would you gather my face  
So united we stand in a gay parade  
A human serenade

Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way  
It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way  
It's okay to be gay

OC Skull: PRICELESS... THANK YOU FOR THIS A SHY GUY

Freddy: Never again... Never again

Toy Chica: This'll be easy because of how I look but seriously... Why?

Eight Hours later

Toy Chica: There... I'm done... F**k this s** t I'm out

Toy Freddy: HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LOSE WEIGHT... I'M AN ANIMATRONIC... I CAN'T LOSE WEIGHT -_-

Mangle: HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GAIN WEIGHT?

OC Skull: I can help with that... QUICKLY CALL SHENRON... Or Goku... Or Beerus... JUST CALL ONE OF THEM

Suddenly Goku, Beerus and SHENRON appeared

Goku: WHAT AM I DOING HERE?

Beerus: Ok what? WHIZ... BRING ME BACK PLEASE...

Beerus received no reply and immediately got angry

Beerus: Well then... I guess I'll just have to destroy this place... AND EVERYONE IN IT

OC Skull: SHENRON... STOP THIS PLEASE...

Goku: You have to wish fool

OC Skull: Ok... SHENRON... I WISH FOR BEERUS TO LOSE HIS POWER FOR THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER

Freddy: Will the breaks ever end...

Shenron grants Skull his wish and Beerus's power level dropped to Zero

Beerus: IMPOSSIBLE... HOW

OC Skull: SHENRON BITCH... SHENRON REKS

Beerus: Damnit...

Golden Freddy: Ok... Shenron I wish for Toy Freddy to lose weight.

Freddy: I wish for Mangle to gain weight

Shenron grants their wishes and miraculously Mangle gets her original body back and Toy Freddy becomes less fat.

Mangle: WHOO, THANK YOU SHENRON

Toy Freddy: Umm ok... Thanks I guess...

Phantom Freddy: OH HELL NAW YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME NOT SCARY... BITCH I'LL SHOW YOU SCARY... LOOK UP THE E621 FANART OF US... Now that's scary

**(Don't actually do this... I was dared to do it by a friend... It scared my for lif)**

Toy Bonnie: Ok... * Starts playing instrument*

Twelve hours later:

Toy Bonnie: I'm done for this chapter...

OC Skull: Ok then, goodbye child keep those lights off, if the lights are off then you're safe... If the lights are on, they'll come find you and rip you a brand new face.

Jeff The Killer: Now is not the time to be making references.

OC Skull: Back in your box Jeff

Phantom Foxy: King Boo ain't that scary lad, this'll be easy. Now let's do this

Phantom Foxy walks up to King Boo and attacks, only to be met with a face that terrified him

Phantom Foxy: I think I be regretting say that about this here beast. TIME TO RUN

Phantom Foxy begins running away in fear, King Boo chasing him with that same expression of evil on his face.

OC Skull: Ok then... That just happened.

Phantom Bonnie: OH GOD NO WHY... ANYTHING BUT SARCASM

Phantom Bonnie rolls his eyes

Phantom Bonnie: Easy, please make it harder

Golden Freddy: That's what she said

Phantom Bonnie: Not to you

OC Skull: OH MAN YOU JUST GOT REKT, BONNIE WITH THE RKO OUT OF NOWHERE

Golden Freddy: Wow... Just wow

OC Skull: Guess it's time for Springtrap.

Skull concentrates and transformed into Springtrap

Springtrap: Well I would shut up but I DON'T TALK IN THE GAME...

Phantom Chica: Why must I so this? Well let's get this over with

Phantom Chica puts on her swag glasses and destroys all of her enemies.

Phantom Chica: BITCH YOU GUESSED IT... HO... YOUR REKTED

Shadow Freddy: ALREADY DONE, TOTAL BADASS.

Shadow Bonnie: Well might as well get this over with.

Shadow Bonnie attacks but got destroyed by Glooper Booper.

Shadow Bonnie: Never again... Never again

Mike Schmidt: Ok then, let's do this

Jeramy Fitzgerald: Why, just why?

Fritz Smith: Umm ok then, I guess I'll do it

The three security guards sit down and managed to survive the five minutes of the horror bestowed upon them.

Phantom Marionette: Ok, let's get this over with.

Phantom Marionette stares at Mario's non-existant soul and manages to not go insane.

Marionette: This should be easy, let's so this

Marionette: Engage the Boozers Mother f**ker

Narionette engages the three hundred boozers and completely destroys them

Marionette: Easy, too easy.

Phantom BB: I am the Enragement child though, why are you telling me to act like myself?

Springtrap: I cannot trust anything you tell me, away with your feeble lies

Phantom BB: F**k you

Golden Freddy: But that's who I am. What do you expect me to change my personality?

OC Skull: Now onto the last part... FOXY, BONNIE, who do you want to rape you

Foxy: Chica

Bonnie: Toy Chica

Chica: Umm ok then.

Toy Chica: Ok then

Thirty minutes later because I want to keep it at a T rating

Toy Chica: Ok done, now what

Chica: Well that was interesting... To say the least

Foxy: It sure was lass, we should do this this again :D

Chica: Agreed, but not here

OC Skull: What just happened?

Golden Freddy: I believe we just witnessed the beginning of a relationship between two animatronics

OC Skull: O.O

Bonnie: That was good

Toy Chica: Indeed it was, let's do it again

Bonnie: Ok, but somewhere else

OC Skull: Once again... WHAT!

Slenderman: What did I just witness?

OC Skull: I don't know...

OC Skull: Anyways the next dare is from Annie1010 and she dares Toy Freddy to have sex with Mangle, Ok then

Toy Freddy: Well then, let's get this over and done with.

Mangle: I suppose me getting my body back is a good thing then

Thirty minutes later:

Mangle: I think we just became a couple

Toy Freddy: Yup, let's go.

OC Skull: THE PAIRS ARE REAL IN THIS CHAPTER

Golden Freddy: FOR GODS SAKE MAN, ENOUGH WITH THE WALL BREAKS

OC Skull: The next dare is from a guest and he/she dares Foxy to call Freddy a son of a bitch

Foxy: Ok. FREDDY YOU SON OF A BITCH

Freddy: I hate these dares

OC Skull: Too bad, this will go on for a while.

OC Skull: Anyways guys that seems to be all the dares we have for this chapter. I'll see you next time

Golden Freddy: Goodbye

Slenderman: Bye

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of or dare. If you did make sure to PM me your dares, if you are a guest just send it in the reviews and I'll do it, however if you have an account please PM me. Make sure to check out my stories to understand some of the references I use in this story, specifically my stories Zalgo's Disease. Thank for reading, you guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Fnaf Truth or Dare. I forgot to mention one last CreepyPasta and that will be Ticci Toby. Now, before i start this chapter i wanted to say something. To the guest that said this story sucks I ask you this, Why are you reading it if it sucks hmm? If you want a better story go read bloody Insane Creatures Fnaf: Foxy in love and Legends Reborn. You are only one person and your words cannot harm me. If you don't have something nice to say then don't say it because I will not hesitate to block people that leave random hate. Constructive criticism however, it can be useful in allowing me to improve my writing skills and make my stories better. So please don't leave hate and instead just leave Constructive Criticism. Now to Springtrapgirl, i will happily add your OC but it will have to be next chapter if that is alright because I already have written quite a bit whilst typing this. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this series because it's extremely random and strange but I like it. Anyways on with the next chapter.**

On a beautiful Saturday morning Skull was collecting the CreepyPastas and Animatronics and Guards for the truth or dare session they all agreed to do. Skull sighed and said

" Ahh, Another day another dare... GET OVER HERE". Everybody assembles, knowing what would happen to some of them and hoping it wouldn't happen to themselves. Skull said

" IT'S RA-Er-DARING TIME. Everybody growled and Golden Freddy said

"Here we go again. Good luck surviving animatronics, seeing as the CreepyPastas don't get dared". Skull smiled and pulled out the list of dares. Once he saw the dares he began to laugh his head off. after a few minutes of this Golden Freddy became worried and walked over to him and said

" Umm, are you alright?". Skull said nothing and handed him the list, which caused him to begin laughing his high pitched laugh. The other animatronics came over to inspect what was wrong and as soon as they saw what was so funny, they two started laughing their heads off. The CreepyPastas's soon became concerned, causing Ticci Toby to walk over to them and say

" What's so funny"?. Skull looked towards him and said

" Well this time we actually have some dares for you guys so don't worry, some of you will get what's coming to you. Anyway, time for the first Truths and Dares of the day/night, depending on where you live. The first truths and dares are from A Shy Guy again and he says" "

Aaaaaaaaand fresh from Harry Potter's insanity cauldron comes 14 dares for the animatronics and 7 dares for the Creepypissedoffs-er, Creepypastas! And this time it's mandatory or else a year with Justin Beiber!

Foxy-Piss off three million Mandibugs and Bugaboom.

Freddy-Engage combat with three million Crawfuls.

Chica-Engage the Illuminati and initiate The Shrekkening to help.

Bonnie-Play Mission-Impossible theme on Piano, Keyboard, Percussion Organ, Guitar, Zither, Violin, Viola, Cello, Double Bass, Contrabass, Ukelele, Flute, Clarinet, Bassoon, Bass Clarinet, Contrabassoon, Soprano Saxophone, Alto Saxophone, Tenor Saxophone, Baritone Saxophone, Trumpet, Cornet, Flugal Horn, French Horn, Trombone, Baritone BC, Tuba, Euphonium, and Electric Guitar.

Mangle-Survive 30 of Dr. Robotnik's twerk bots (from SMG4's Sonic the Derphog: The Evilness of Eggman).

Toy Freddy-Survive a mob of 1,500 Hammer Bros. and 1,000 Boomerang Bros.

Toy Chica-Survive all of Emperorlemon's crap.

Toy Bonnie-Get a highscore of 1,000,000 on Amorphous .

BB-Date JJ.

JJ-Bring 150 tons of cologne. (On a woman, too!)

Marionette-Engage three thousand huge-a** Broozers.

Springtrap-Wipe the Phantoms on the floor and cover them with crude oil like in The Boss' Level (where he wipes pelicans on the floor)

Shadows-Piss off Wario and Waluigi. Survive.

Golden Freddy-Survive a pissed King Boo, a drugged Whomp King, a starving Petey Piranha, a huge-a** Bogmire, and a pirate Gooper Blooper.

Creepypastas-

Tomboy's It's okay to be gay.

85 Horrors from Amorphous .

off the Shadow from Amnesia: Dark Descent.

all of BB's balloons and survive.

the Dorito Bandito.

the homosexuality of a triple rainbow.

Heavy's sandwich. Survive.

Remember, it's MANDANTORY UNLESS YOU LIKE A YEAR OF JUSTIN F***ING BEIBER. Yeah, Fanf***ingtastic".

Skull said

" Well looks like it's time to Yiff some d**ks then Chica, and with Shrek to help you out... Lucky chicken". Chica engaged the Shrekoning and out on her MLG glasses. She said

" PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED ILLUMINATI!". Together Shrek and Chica broke into the Illuminati's headquarters and picked off all of the leader's minions. What they found at the final level was surprising. They found none other then Balloon Boy sitting in a throne. Chica opened her beak in shock and said

" REALLY? REALLY! AFTER ALL THIS I HAVE TI BEAT THE ENRAGEMENT CHILD". BB said

" Surprised"?. " Even though you have the god of onions and rap, you will not beat me".

However, with Shrek on her side they easily destroyed BB and was brought back to the Truths or Dare place. Shrek said

" It's all ogre now" and left. Once Fredy saw his dare he said

" Well then... It's time to Yiff some d**ks I guess" and with that he engages the Crawful. Within fifteen minutes he destroyed them all and walked back to the room. He said

" Too easy" and sat next to his friends. Bonnie instantly performed with all the instruments required and destroyed the dare.

Foxy just looked at his opponents and they all combusted. Golden Freddy laughed and said

" This is too easy, please give me something harder". " IT'S TIME TO YIFF SOME D**KS" and with that he took out his opponents in an instant. Toy Chica survived the crap easily and said

" Wow... Just wow".

Toy Bonnie sat down and did his dare in under thirty minutes. He said in a triumphant voice

" I did it".

The Marionette thought about this for a moment before saying

" Can I bring someone with me"?. Skull thought for a moment and said

" I guess... But only if you verse double". Marionette agreed and summoned Hitlerspimp to the battle. Together they utterly destroyed the six thousand boozers and left the battle without a scratch. Skull decided it was time to summon Springtrap for his dare and transformed into Springtrap. Springtrap looked at his dare and smiled evilly. He said in a terrifying voice perfect for horror attractions

" It's time to begin my Night of Debauchery". " I will become the ultimate Debauchery king". He attacked all the phantoms but was pulverised by all of them together. He said in a weak voice

" It's time to bring in player two". Suddenly the ground started shaking and they heard a scream unlike any other. The ground opened up and from it emerged the almighty demon god Zalgo. He said in hundred's of voices at once

" It's time to Yiff some d**ks" and put on swag glasses. He brought Springtrap back to full fighting strength and together they wiped all of the Phantoms on the floor and covered them with oil. However they were not done yet. Phantom Freddy said in a weak voice

" There are two of us you're forgetting". Springtrap didn't look scared and said

" Who exactly"?. Phantom Freddy pointed towards the shadows to reveal the Phantoms of the Marionette and Mangle and said

" Those two" and then he fell unconcious. Phantom Marionette said

" HA, ZALGO YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME". " I AM THE ONE WHO GAVE LIFE TO THESE ANIMATRONICS". Phantom Mangle said

" I AM THE ONE WHO SAW THROUGH ALL THE LIES THAT GUARD TOLD US". Together they attacked the two beings and drive them back, thus saving the Phantoms and allowing them to send Zalgo back into the firery pits he came from.

Mangle saw her dare and said

" If I want to be hip with the kids then I must destroy these bots of evil" and then she utterly destroyed all of them by biting off their frontal lobes. Once she killed the last bot she said

" If you ever show your face around here again... I'll tear off your face and s**t down your throat". Toy Freddy looked scared and said

" Whoa... Calm the f**k down Mangle". Toy Bonnie looked towards her and said

" I'm scared". Skull saw this carnage and thought nothing of it. He said

" NEXT PLEASE" and the next person to do their dare began. Toy Freddy looked at his dare and got out his real mike. He prepared himself and started to fight the 1500 Hammer bros and the 1000 Boomerang Bros. He hit 500 of them with his mike before he decided that it wasn't doing the job and instead took off his top hat and used it as a sword. That decimated his opponents to just 50. He used his microphone to take the rest of them out and said

" That was f**king stupid". The Shadow animatronics looked at their dares and Shadow Freddy said

" Umm ok, that is gonna be easy" and walked over to Wario and Waluigi. Little did he know they were the cursed ones and were not the original. The shadows all went and pissed them off. They slowly turned around revealing Wario's messed up face and Waluigi's scary form. The shadows instantly regretted doing it and the two deceased restless souls absolutely obliterated the shadows. Shadow Bonnie got up slowly after their beating and said

" Never again fools, never again". Skull looked at the list and saw that they were finally done with the Fnaf characters from A Shy Guy and said

" Now onto the CreepyPastas!. I think he wants all of you to do them". SlenderMan smiled and used his powers to send a message to Skull saying

" I cannot speak and therefore cannot sing". Skull thought for a moment before saying

" Slender you can skip the first one but have to to one of the other ones twice". Slenderman nodded in agreement and sat back off the moment. The other CreepyPastas began singing it's ok to be gay.

" It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way

Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way

It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way

Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way

Father figures we are

You're a shooting star you come so far

I was once in your shoes

In a closet like you

I had nothing to lose

Hey man gay man pick up the soap

Get on your knees and pray

Hey man gay man

Release your load

You've got to cease to delay

The gay way

It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way

Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way

Hooray! For the man!

Ooh, strong man

Queen of the balls

Some brotherly love is a pleasure for all

Come out

Open your eyes

It's a matter of size

Hey man gay man pick up the soap

Get on your knees and pray

Hey man gay man

Release your load

You've got to cease to delay

The gay way

It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way

Okay to be gay!

Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way

Sing hallelujah (sing hallelujah)

It's getting to ya (it's getting to ya)

Hey! Ho! Mo! Hey! Ho! Mo! Hey! Ho!

Now remember

There's a big difference between kneeling down and bending over

It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way

It's okay!

Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way

West is where you should go

To San Francisco

I get that you know

Would you gather my face

So united we stand in a gay parade

A human serenade

Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way

It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way

Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way

It's okay to be gay". The CreepyPastas then stole Heavy's Sandvich. Heavy said

" WHO TOUCH MY SANDVICH?. I WILL KILL YOU". He pulled out his weapon and began to fire it on the CreepyPastas who stole his sandvich. The CreepyPastas dodged the bullets and all survived the enslaught but eventually gave up the sandvich. Heavy left but not before saying

" Never touch my SANDVICH AGAIN FOOLS". They all then took on the Shadow from Amnesia: The Dark Decent and completely destroyed it. Slender did it twice because if his agreement. They then took on the 85 horrors and because they were insane none of the horrors affected them. They then stole all of Balloon Boy's ballons. He saw his Balloons in the hands of the CreepyPastas and slowly his eyes shrunk until they were encircled by a black abyss. He easily fought all of them at once and got his Balloons back. They all managed to complete their other dares and beat the Doritto Banditto and the homosexuality of a triple rainbow. Skull looked through the dares and saw even more and said

" Sweet Fazbear's balls that's a lot of dares". Freddy looked offended but said nothing. Skull said

" Ok the next dare is from Springtrapgirl and she dares

Springtrap to show everybody who HE REALLY IS if he hasn't already, hes soooooooo dead, IM DOING THIS TO YOU AS A FAN SPRINGTRAP! (: im so mean! i also dare toy bonnie to pretend hes a girl and make out with springtrap for two hours, im ready to see what happens". Skull observed the dare and said

" Well then, I think Springtrap and myself should become separate entities. He used his abilities to disable his Springtrap and summon the actual Springtrap. He showed Springtrap the dare and he open the top of his suit, revealing the Purple guy decomposing corpse inside it. The animatronics gasped in shock and prepared to attack. Golden Freddy and the Marionette knew he was being possessed and stopped them. Marionette said

" We must not attack him because h is being possessed, we must save him and remove the body". Golden Freddy nodded and they summoned the crank. They twisted the crank, retracting Springtraps animatronic parts and removed the body, taking the soul with it. They burned the body and reduced it to dust, then teleported all over the world and spread the dust, ensuring the Purple guy would never come back. They rewound the crank and allowed Springtrap to reactivate without the curse of the purple man inside of him. Springtrap opened his eyes for the first time in thirty years free of the urge to kill. He stood up and said

" I am free, thank you my friends for giving me a second chance". Toy Bonnie decided this was the best time to do his dare and he walked up to Springtrap and kissed him for two minutes. At the end of it Toy Bonnoe pulled away with red cheeks and walked away. Skull looked confused and said

" Ok then Umm next dare?. The next dare has been requested by Nerdygirl19 and wolflover2218 and they both dare Chica and Bonnie to kiss for two minutes". Chica looked at Foxy and he nodded and said

" It be fer a dare lass it be fine with me". Chica looked grateful for Foxy being so understanding and walked over to Bonnie and kissed him. The kiss lasted the required time and the pulled apart and walked away from each other awkwardly. Skull payed it no attention and said

" The next dare is from Bwolfels221 and he/she dares Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie to kiss each other on the lips while G.F. and Springtrap go to a closet for 7 min in heaven (by that I mean they have to f# $%). Well this will be interesting". Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy looked at each other awkwardly and kiss for a split second then ran from each other. Golden Freddy looked towards Springtrap awkwardly and Springtrap shook his head. He said

" Oh hell no I'm not doing that". Golden Freddy nodded his head as well. Skull thought for a moment before talking to Marionette and Slenderman. Together they teleported Golden Freddy and Springtrap into a room together with Jane The Killer watching them through the camera. She said

" Get to it or we will release Jeff when he's drunk and high".

TIMESKIP:

They left the room horrified at what they had done and Golden Freddy said

" Why would you do this you sick minded people". Springtrap nodded as well, too shocked to say anything. Skull looked at them and said

" Even I will admit that was disturbing. I have nothing against gays but animatronics doing it is just plain weird to me. Anyway onto the next da...". He was cut off but evil laughter and turned around to see Fox standing there. He muttered under his breath

" Damnit not again" and spoke aloud

" Fox you better not be here to do anything to this story or else the consiquences will be severe". Fox smiled evilly and said

" Who's gonna stop me? You? Don't make me laugh". Skull said nothing as he pulled out his trusty lightsaber and said in a voice that demanded it's command be done. Fox laughed and said

" You think I'm scared of you? You should be scared of me" and she prepared to attack. Skull's face remained the same and waited for her to make the first move. She smiled and said

" You are brave Skull. That is what saved you". She left without another word. Skull put his Lightsaber and said

" Ok then. The next dare is from Titanicgudman121 and he/she dares Nightmare Freddy to swap bodies with Springtrap". Skull used his powers to swap Springtraps body with Nightmare Freddy's. Springtrap was shocked and said

" This body is worse then mine, I want my one back". Nightmare Freddy looked at his temporary body and said

" Nope, I prefer my old body". Skull used his powers to swap them back. Skull examined the next dare and said

" Ok so the next dare is from Tiffany64 and she dares Jun 2

Pinkemena and Jeff the Killer to go on a date...and kill ponies...and ppl. I dare Freddy to throw Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, and Nightmare Bonnie down very very long stairs, and to hug Phantom Bonnie and say "I wuv u so mwuch". If the don't do any of dis, they choose to either:  
Get r*** by Sonic exe, or to spend 2000 minutes with Slender man. And, Slender man gets to choose what he wants to do while hanging out with who ever chooses him. More CreepyPasta dares yay". Pinkamena looked at Jeff with a look of disgust and Jeff did the same to her. Skull came up behind them and said

" You have to do it or else you'll suffer". Jeff grimaced and together they decided to go on a killing rampage.

2 HOURS LATER:

They came back from their killing spree looked happy and they joined the other CreepyPastas without another word. Freddy smiled evilly and said

" I need a very long set of stairs here" and Skull summoned an extremely long set of stairs and teleported Bonnie, Toy Bonnie and Nightmare Bonnie up to it. He pushed them all down and shouted

" I REGRET NOTHING" and walked over to Phantom Bonnie and said

" I wuv you so mwuch". Phantom Bonnie looked confused but shrugged it off. Skull looked at his dare list and said

" Only a couple more left. The next set of Truths or Dares are from Sneaselxriolu and he dares everyone to play Pokemon Lost Silver and to escape from Lavender Town. He has given us an undead Sneasel to help. Skull summoned computers for everyone and downloaded Lost Silver on all of them. Everyone sat down and tried to escape Lavender Town. Out of all of them only seven managed to escape Freddy, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Marionette, Slenderman, Skull and Springtrap. Skull pulled out the list and said

" The next set of Truths or Dares is from Shark Lord and he says

Toy Freddy do you realize that your more terrifying then the creepy pasta characters? I take my chances with Pinkamena then to deal with you!  
Enragement Child I dare you to wake up a Graboid and take your punishment  
Pinkamena could you please beat up Toy Freddy? Have a chainsaw with unlimited fuel  
Jeff the Killer act like Achmed the Dead Terrorist  
Springtrap what would you do if Chuck Norris was the night guard? Since your great I'm giving you the mother f*** T-Rex  
Phantom Freddy any reason why your dancing, you on shrooms or something?". Toy Freddy smiled and said

" Thank you for the compliment Shark Lord, I appreciate it". Jeff looked confused and said

" Who the f**k is Achmed the Dead Terrorist"?. Skull quickly looked him up and showed him a video on him. Jeff nodded and said

" I will kill you, there done". Pinkamena looked at Toy Freddy and smiled evilly. She walked over to Toy Freddy and beat him up with a chainsaw. Toy Freddy got up slowly and said

" Why"? Pinkamena smiled and said

" Becaise I was dares to you animatronic simpleton". Balloon Boy looked confused and said

" Why does everyone refer to me as the Enragement Child"? Skull looked over to him and said

" Never mind BB, you are too young". BB nodded and woke up a Graboid and it popped his balloon. His eyes shrunk again and he said

" Time to die you ugly freak" and he easily took the Graboid down. Springtrap said

" I'm not going up against Chuck f**king Norris, no way no how". Phantom Freddy said

" I am not dancing, I'm limping because if you coldn't tell I'm missing my leg". Skull saw there was two more dares and said

" Ok second last dare is from a guest and he/she dares Mike to burn all the Marionettes whilst singing the song And we gonna let it burn burn burn". Mike smiled and got a light and set the Marionette and Phantom Marionette on fire and sang We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing

'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something

They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space

Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now

And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out

Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up

And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)

Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn". Skull looked towards his paper at this final dare and said

" The very last dare for today is from a person called dare and he dares Bonnie to try and kill Master Chief". Bonnie looked shocked and said

" How do you kill Master Chief"?. Skull summoned Master Chief and Bonnie tried to kill him. Master Chief didn't break a sweat as he beat Bonnie to within an inch of deactivating. Skull repaired Bonnie and he said

" Never try to kill Master Chief if you value your life". Skull looked at the list and saw there was no more dares. He said

" It looks like we have run out of dares for this chapter so I guess we will see you next time". Golden Freddy rolled his eyes and said

" Another fourth wall break damnit Skull".

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Fnaf Truth or Dare. If you did make sure to leave a review and I just want to say that this is well over 4k words so it took me 8 hours to write altogether. It is also the longest chapter I've written. Also about OC's I will accept one more animatronic and two CreepyPastas. PM me your OC and if you are a guest leave it in the reviews. Check out my other content while your here if you enjoy Fnaf stuff and I will see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
